An Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme has been applicable as a basic transmission scheme of most mobile communication systems. However, the OFDMA scheme may have a disadvantage in that a Peak to Average Power Ratio (PAPR) is relatively high. A Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme may perform a Discrete Fourier transform (DFT) on a complex modulated symbol to generate a transmission signal so as to solve the disadvantage of the OFDMA scheme.
A multiple antenna transmission/reception scheme is a scheme that can overcome limitations of restricted frequency resources to achieve a high spectral efficiency, and has been recently applied, in various types, to the mobile communication system together with OFDMA scheme.
When the above described multiple antenna technique is used together with the SC-FDMA scheme, the PAPR of a transmission signal for each antenna may increase unlike when transmitting the transmission signal using a single antenna. Accordingly, in order to apply the multiple antennas while maintaining characteristics of a SC-FDMA signal having a relatively low the PAPR, a new type of multiple antenna single carrier frequency division multiple scheme may be needed, unlike a case where the multiple antennas are used in the OFDMA scheme.